Harry Potter et le secret de Jedusor
by Clauarwen
Summary: Une nouvelle année, de nouveaux élèves...chacun a ses secrets. Mais celui de Anne J. est plus que particulier et Harry tentera tout pour le découvrir...mais jamais il n'aurait cru à...


**Chapitre 1**

C'était sa peremière et dernière année à Poudlard. Pour une nouvelle année, elle entrerait en septième. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les élèves étaient assis dans la grande salle, regardant les nouveaux se faire assigner par le choixpeau une maison qui les suivrait tout au long de leur séjour à cette école. Pour ça part, elle souhaitait hardement être à gryffondor. Si elle venait à...non. Elle ne devait pas y penser. - Dylan Folley!

Son nom approchait. Mais elle n'était pas prête! Elle ne voulait pas avoir la certitude de ses plus pires appréhentions...elle ne le voulait pas!

- Maggie Iggland!

Non non non. Son destin était proche, plus que quelques minutes...elle regarda vers la table des gryffondors. Harry la regardait. Il ne le fallait pas! Surtout pas. Il est vrai qu'elle dvait offrir un drole de numéro, étant la plus grande dans un tas de première année. Mais il ne le fallait pas! Elle détourna les yeux.

- Anne J...

Son nom lui fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Elle s'arracha de la foule et monta doucement, tranquilement les trois marches qui menaient au choixpeau. Alors qu'elle s'asseoyait, elle lança un regard reconnaissant au professeur pour ne pas avoir dit sonnnopm en entier. Celle-ci du comprendre, car elle lui sourit.

Elle mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et juste au moment ou le tissu recouvrait sa tête, elle pu apercevoir les regard de Harry et de Malfoy.

-mmm...murmurra une voix dans le choixpeau qui avait remplacé le brouharra de la salle. Tu aime l'aventure...les mystère, mais tu a un côté très ardu pour le pouvoir. Tu es même avide du pouvoir. C'est un côté de la famille dont tu as hérité...il est très évident que tu seras bien dans...SERPENTARD!

Au début, elle n'osa enlever le choixpeau. Serpentard, avait-elle l'impression, était gravé au fer rouge sur son front. Puis elle l'enleva. Elle ne pouvait indéfiniment rester là, alors que les autre la regardait! La première image fu marquante. Harry la regardait, déçu, Malfoy était satisfait, même trop, bien qu'elle en savait la raison, et les gens de Serpentard applaudissaient.

Le soir, alors qu'elle était dans les dortoirs, les autres filles de serpentard échangeaient leurs souvenirs de vacances, mais elle, elle restait sur son lit à regarder d'anciennes lettres de son père. Il lui fallait les brûler, quelqu'un pouant les découvrir. Elle se dirigea vers le foyer où un feu grondait. Elle les jeta rapidement et regarda les flammes brûler avidement les pages du parchemin incriminant.

- C'était quoi? Lui demanda unfillequiavait quié discrètement son cercle d'amis.

- Oh! Des lettres.

- Pourquoi les jeter alors?

- Elles ne me servaient plus à rien. Les garder me faisait plus de mal.

Anne s'arrêta, s'apercevant qu'elle en disait beaucoup trop.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Rien...rien de bien important! Répondit-elle tout en lui gratifiant un sourire, mais qui ne parraissait pas bien convainquant. Elle s'éloigna et décida d'aller dans la salle commune. Elle aperçut le fauteuil près du foyer qui paraissait l'inviter à la détente. Elle s'y précipita, mais que fut sa surprise en apercevant un garçon au cheveux blond. Elle le reconnaitrait parmis mille. Drago.

Elle le connaissait mieux que bien. C'était le fils d'un des mangemorts de son père. Et une raison encore plus évidente de son mépris envers lui, il était plus qu'au courant de son ''statu social'' peut désiré. Seulement son regard pouvait lui prouer qu'iluserait de cette information pour du chantage tout au long de l'année.

Alors qu'elle rebroussait chemin, Malefoy l'interpella.

- On ne dit plus salut à la famille?

- Je la salurai lorsque je la verrai. Répondit-elle froidement.

- Par la profession de nos pères, nous formons tous une famille!

Son sourire moqueur la mit en colère.

- Je ne considère pas qu'être un mangemort soit une profession!

Le sourire de Drago s'évanouie. Il regarda autour de lui et un coup rassuré que personnne ne les entendait, il s'écria:

- Tais-toi donc! On pourrait t'entendre!

Ce fut à son our de sourire, ravie du soudain revirement.

- Tu as peur?

- Certainement pas!

- Oh, mais je crois que si au contraire!

Drago s'avança.

- Commence pas à faire la supérieure avec moi! C'est pas parce que ton père est le maître, que tu doit t'en venter!

- Me venter de quoi au juste! Ce ne sont que des criminels, des sans coeur...en fait c'est à se demander pourquoi tu ne les rejoint pas.

- Oh, mais si je le pouvais, je le ferais!

- Je ne t'en empêche pas!

- C'est mon père qui veut pas. Il dit que je dois terminer Poudlard avant.

Anne garda silence. Comment pouvait-il vouloir ressembler à son monstre de père? Comment pouvait-il souhaiter vivre dans l'ombre, dans le mal et la facilité des lâches? C'est ce qu'elle ne m'anqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

- Écoute moi bien Anne! Dans un proche futur, tu-sais-qui sera le plus grand des mages jamais connu...

- Je te fais remarquer qu'il l'est déjà!

- Tu vois? Même toi tu le dit...et tout ceux qui le respecteront, seront respecté par lui à leur tour. Alors pourquoi ne pas se lier maintenant? Tu es fais pour ça...

- Premièrement, tu-sais-qui a un nom. Et deuxièment, je ne me lirais jamais avec mon père!

Drago recula.

- Dans le fond, tu n'es qu'une autre adepte de Potter. Tu aurais du être à Gryffondor...mais si tu es à serpentard, c'est que tu as tout de même un fond...je te conais Anne, tu sais?

- Moi aussi je te conais Drago. Et mieuxque n'importe qui!

Au même moment, des filles du dortoir enrèrent dans la salle commune. Voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer leur conversation, Drago se leva et partit vers son propre dortoir pour aller dormir.


End file.
